Crónicas de un año de alcaldesa
by Oranqua18
Summary: Y así fue que, frente aquel majestuoso árbol, los recuerdos comenzaron a emerger en la mente de la joven chica, recuerdos de aquel año ejerciendo como alcaldesa, recuerdos que la llenaron de gran nostalgia y, en el fondo, alegría.
1. Prólogo

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! ¡Sí! ¡Volví! Pero me iré xD. Lo siento, no puedo estar muy atenta a mis historias últimamente. Mentira, lo estoy, pero no tengo tiempo para pararme a subir un capítulo. Y, ¿por qué digo esto aquí, si la mayoría de mis historias no son de AC? En fin, da igual._

 _No voy a pararme mucho tiempo. Solo explicar de que va a tratar esta GRAN serie de historias. Si, va a ser un long-fic. Y, ¿cuántos capítulos va a tener? Ni idea xD. Solo decir de que va a tratar en pocos detalles. Hace un año (bueno, un año y dos días, el 29 de Marzo, para ser exactas) me compré el Animal Crossing New Life. Y a mitad de jugar, después de pasar por tantos sucesos que, vamos, son para historia si o si, pensé, ¿y porqué no hacerlo?_

 _Y me puse a ello. Bueno solo tengo escritos 4 capítulos y son muy salteados. Pero, mi idea es esa: escribir una historia en la que se narren los sucesos que yo he vivido en el juego, como si de la vida real se tratase. Quizá no me esté explicando con claridad, si es así, decídmelo e intentaré en el próximo capítulo aclarar confusiones._

 _Poco más que decir, salvo varias aclaraciones:_

 **· _AVISO 1._** _Para quien haya leído mi otra historia de ACNL, aquí estará incluida, completamente igual a como la subí en su tiempo. Y sí, esas futuras historias de las que hablaba en su tiempo era esta :P Lo que no se es si borraré el fic donde está la historia a parte. Aunque ahora en unos instantes tengo pensada subir la tercera parte... me fui de la lengua xD_

 **· _AVISO 2._** _Las conversaciones de los personajes estarán lo más completamente posible exactas a la traducción del juego en Español España, salvo excepciones para añadir diálogos personalizados entre mi personaje y el resto de la franquicia._

 **· _AVISO 3._** _El pueblo y sus respectivos vecinos, proyectos municipales, aspecto y sucesos que ocurran en él, son exclusivamente los que han ocurrido en mi pueblo, incluido el nombre de este mismo._

 **· _AVISO 4._** _A ver... que más... los nombres de los personajes son los de la traducción del juego en Español España. Quizá este apartado podría haberlo incluido en el 2._

 **· _AVISO 5._** _Me acabó de dar cuenta de que estoy escribiendo tal y como pienso, sin rectificar. Como lo del anterior apartado, que podría haberlo puesto en el 2 y no lo hecho._

 **· _AVISO 6._** _Eso de antes no era una aclaración xD._

 _Y creo que ya está (se me fue un poco allí arriba) Si hay alguna otra duda, ponerla en un comentario y la aclararé en el próximo capítulo... ¡Ah sí, otra cosa más!_

 **· _AVISO 7._** _Esta presentación que he hecho ahora, no estará en todos los capítulos. Solo en los que vea preciso, como para aclarar dudas o comentar algo de interés. Lo mismo va por la despedida final, después del capítulo_

 _Nada más que decir. Espero que os guste este long-fic. ¡Nos vemos!_

 **© Animal Crossing pertenece a Nintendo. Nada es mío salvo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Ese día el cielo se encontraba parcialmente nublado. Todavía era muy temprano. Todas las tiendas se encontraban cerradas y cada uno de los habitantes en sus casas, durmiendo o despiertos, pero en su interior. Salvo una muchacha de piel clara, pelo marrón recogido en una coleta y ojos de ese mismo color. Vestía una camiseta con detalles triangulados, naranja, marrón y blanca, vaqueros y manoletinas negras, además de unas gafas de color azul. Y en esos instantes, se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, mirando el horizonte mientras el sol salía del mismo mar. Se quedó allí durante un minuto, sin dejar de observar como las olas se rompían en la arena y saludando, de paso, a una tortuga que estaba sobre su bote amarrado en el muelle. Tras eso, cogió las herramientas que necesitaba y se marchó, dirección a la plaza del pueblo. No se encontraba muy lejos, por lo que no tardó más de cinco minutos. Y cuando llegó no pudo evitar entrañarse al ver aquel majestuoso árbol que allí se alzaba. En su copa podían verse tres grandes cúmulos de hojas color verde esmeralda.

\- Ha crecido tanto- dijo en voz alta.

Frente al árbol y mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, había una caniche de cabello amarillo a tonos claros y oscuros. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, un chaleco verde y falda gris. Su cabello, recogido en un moño. La chica no se sorprendió al verla allí, pues ya sabía que estaría. Se acercó al animal, el cual se giró y sonrió.

\- Buenos días, alcaldesa Kyra- la saludó asintiendo.

\- Buenos días, Canela- devolvió el saludo.

No dijeron nada más, solo se quedaron allí durante varios minutos, cinco quizá diez, observando aquel árbol.

\- Aún me cuesta creer- rompió el silencio Canela- que haya pasado un año.

\- Si- secundó la niña- Han ocurrido tantas cosas. ¿Quién iba a decir que me convertiría en alcaldesa de Osset?- y río.

\- ¿Pero qué dice?- se sorprendió- Si vino aquí para ello.

\- En verdad... no- sonrió Kyra con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente.

\- Ya pasó un año, alcaldesa. ¿Aún sigue con eso?

\- Tiene razón. Ya no hay nada que hacer- se rindió.

El silencio regresó al lugar, pero esta vez no por mucho tiempo.

\- Todavía recuerdo este mismo día hace un año... el día que os conocí a todos. Y todos los días que después vinieron... - comentó Kyra.

Y los recuerdos comenzaron a emerger en la mente de la joven alcaldesa, llenándola de gran nostalgia y, en el fondo, alegría.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _¿Cortito? No pasa nada por que ahora enseguida subo el siguiente. La verdad, he de decir que me dio mucha pena. Es decir, un año desde que soy alcaldesa y ningún suceso especial en el juego. No sé, podrían haberme dado una fiesta o que hubiera sucedido lo que he narrado en el prólogo o que llegara el alcalde legítimo a quitarme el puesto... je je je... no spoilees... Es broma, pero podría haber sucedido algo._

 _Es una lástima. Bueno, ¡ahora nos vemos!_


	2. Cap 1: La llegada de una nueva alcaldesa

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! ¿Qué? Dije que enseguida lo subiría, no. ¡Aquí teneís! ¡Hasta luego!_

 **© Animal Crossing pertenece a Nintendo. Nada es mío salvo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La llegada de una nueva alcaldesa.**

El día había amanecido soleado, con pocas nubes a lo lejos y sería así hasta la noche. Las calles de aquel pequeño poblado estaba vacías, al igual que algunas casas. El único lugar de la zona que estaba habitado en esos instantes de media-tarde era la entrada de la estación de tren. Allí se encontraban varios animales: una águila, un ratón, una cierva, una rana y una caniche. Hablaban entre ellos y sobre muchos y diferentes asuntos. Todos esperando la llegada de alguien muy especial.

Mientras tanto, dentro de un tren, con destino a ese mismo pueblo se encontraba una joven. Su media melena lucía marrón y suelta. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta con estampado a rayas rojas, blancas y verdes, falda gris, calcetines blancos y bailarinas marrones. Miraba a través de la ventana a pesar de que lo único que podía ver era pared, pues en esos momentos el tren se encontraba en el interior de un túnel. Aun así, estaba tan centrada en los ladrillos de la pared que no se dio cuenta del gato que allí había y que se había levantado para hablar con ella.

\- Hola- dijo, haciendo que la muchacha pegara un salto del susto- Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte. ¿Te importa qué te haga una pregunta?

\- Ah... - la chica dudo un poco pero después cedió- Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

\- Estamos a 29 de Marzo de 2015 y son las 18:06 horas, ¿verdad?

\- Así es- contestó la joven un tanto confundida.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Uf, menos mal. Mi reloj se atrasa de vez en cuando, ¡y ya me ha dado más de un susto!- dijo sonriendo- ¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

\- No, puede sentarse- sonrió la niña.

\- Gracias- y así hizo, frente a ella- La verdad, es mejor viajar en compañía. ¿No cree?

\- Si, bueno. Según la situación y la compañía- respondió.

\- Claro- secundó- Por cierto, no te he preguntado tu nombre.

\- Kyra- dijo ella.

\- Kyra, ¿eh? ¡Qué nombre más chulo!

\- ¿A qué mola?- dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

\- ¡Claro que mola! ¡Está genial! Le va que ni pintado a un chico como tú!

Un jarro de agua fría cayó sobre el cuerpo de Kyra y comenzó a hervirle la sangre de enfado.

\- ¡Oye, que soy una chica!- le exclamó al gato, alarmándole.

\- ¡Ahí va! Lo siento mucho, no me había fijado bien- intentó disculparse, pero Kyra seguía molesta- Esto... ¿y adónde te diriges, Kyra?

\- Ahh... - suspiró para pasar a contestar- A un pueblo. Se llama Osset.

\- Mmm... Osset, ¿eh? Pues no me suena ese pueblo- siguió la conversación.

\- Creo que no es muy conocido.

\- Me pregunto por donde caerá... ¡Ya sé! Precisamente llevo encima un mapa con el recorrido de este tren. ¿Podrías señalarlo?

Y así hizo la joven. Tardó cinco minutos en encontrarlo, hasta que finalmente lo halló.

\- ¡Este es!- exclamó.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Así que este pueblo de aquí es Osset!

Continuaron hablando sobre que la joven y lo que haría allí, hasta que el maquinista anunció la próxima parada.

\- ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!- exclamó el gato- Creo que estamos a punto de llegar a Osset.

\- Eso parece- dijo Kyra- Me alegra haber charlado contigo.

\- ¡Igualmente! Hacia siglos que un viaje en tren se me hacía tan entretenido.

Kyra asintió y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida. Pero entonces se giró para hablar una vez más con el gato.

\- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó.

\- ¡Ah! Tanto hablar de ti y ni me he presentado- decía- Me llamo Fran.

\- Un gusto, Fran.

\- Igualmente, Kyra. Y, ¡mucha suerte!

En pocos minutos, el tren salió del túnel que había estado recorriendo, de manera que se podía ver el paisaje: extensos prados de color verde, junto a árboles, lagos y alguna que otra casa. Kyra estaba entusiasmada.

\- Por fin... mi nuevo hogar.

No tardaron mucho en parar en la estación. El tren se detuvo y Kyra bajó de él para después verlo irse, junto a Fran, que la despedía con la mano. Le devolvió el gesto, hasta que ya no se divisaba, ni a él ni al tren.

\- Me pregunto adónde irá... - comentó en voz baja.

\- ¡Bienvenida a Osset!- se escuchó una voz tras la chica. Esta se giró y vio a un mono vestido de maquinista- ¡Os deseo una estancia agradable! ¡Uuc, uuc!

\- ¡Gracias!- dijo, para después coger sus maletas y salir de la estación- Juraría haberlo visto dentro del tren, dirigiéndolo... en fin, salgamos.

Y así hizo. Salió, para llevarse una gran sorpresa. Frente a la salida de la estación se encontraban varios animales. Todos se giraron al verla salir, pero no le hablaron. Hasta que una caniche de pelaje amarillo comenzó a hablar.

\- Ahora no os corteís, chicos- les decía al resto de presentes- Vamos a darle la bienvenida que se merece, como hemos ensayado- y se giró hacia la recién llegada- De parte de todos los vecinos de Osset...

\- ¡BIENVENIDA!- gritaron todos al unísono. Kyra estaba perpleja.

\- ¿Qué es... todo esto?- tartamudeó en voz muy baja, de manera que ninguno la escuchó.

\- Según el protocolo, el primer día que llega un nuevo alcalde o alcaldesa, hay que recibirlo en la estación- decía la caniche a la chica.

\- ¿Alcaldesa? ¿Qué alcaldesa?- preguntó Kyra, completamente perpleja.

\- Eh... ¡ji, ji, ji!- comenzó a reírse el animal, desorientando aún más a la joven- Veo que tiene sentido del humor. Muy bien, eso siempre es bueno en un cargo público. Nos dijeron que el alcalde o alcaldesa llegaría en este tren. ¡Y aquí está usted!

\- Lo siento, pero... ha debido de haber un error. Yo no soy vuestra alcaldesa. "¿El alcalde iba en el tren? Pero... solo íbamos yo y... ¿Fran?"

\- No, no, no. ¡A mi no me engaña! Sois toda una bromista, pero no me tomará el pelo tan fácilmente- seguía diciendo la caniche, Kyra ya no sabía que decir- Será mejor que sigamos esta conversación en el ayuntamiento, ¿qué le parece?

\- Bueno... está bien- aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¡Tome!- y extendió un mapa a la joven- Precisamente había traído un mapa para la alcaldesa. ¡Y esa es usted!

Ambas miraron al mapa, mientras la caniche le indicaba el edificio que correspondía al ayuntamiento. Tras eso, despidieron al resto de presentes y caminaron juntas hasta el lugar, en silencio. Por el camino, Kyra observaba los prados, árboles, flores y casas, maravillándose de su belleza. Cuando llegaron al sitio, entraron adentro. El lugar parecía más pequeño por fuera, pero por dentro, aunque no muy grande, lo era. Tenía las paredes de color blanco y marrón y el suelo de baldosas marrones y como muebles había en primer término unos sillones negros, un poto y un mostrador de color verde con varios documentos encima. Detrás se encontraba un escritorio, también lleno de documentos y de color verde y por último una librería repleta de libros y una cajonera.

\- Como alcaldesa, el ayuntamiento será su base de operaciones- comenzó a explicar la caniche- ¡Ahí va! ¡Ni siquiera me he presentado y eso que vamos a trabajar juntas!

\- Bueno, yo tampoco lo hice- dijo Kyra, para aliviar la situación.

\- Cierto, pero como alcaldesa que sabíamos que llegaría, ya conocía su nombre de antemano- mencionó.

\- ¿Ya lo conocía? Pero, ¿sabía que iba a ser alcaldesa? ¿No alcalde?- preguntó

\- No, no lo sabía- respondió- Pero si sabía que si iba a ser alcaldesa, su nombre sería Kyra. Pero no sabía nada de si hubiera sido alcalde.

\- _Entonces, ¿de verdad iba a ser yo la alcaldesa? ¿Quién montó todo esto?_ \- pensaba.

\- Soy Canela, su secretaria- se presentó- Estaré encantada de ayudarle en todo lo que pueda.

\- Gra-gracias...

\- ¿Sabe? Para serle sincera, no esperaba que fuera tan joven- reveló- No se si me explico... el anterior alcalde llevaba muuuuuuchos años en el cargo y era... poco innovador.

\- Ya veo- comentó Kyra.

\- Al ser tan joven, eres precisamente lo que necesita el pueblo. ¡Un soplo de aire fresco! Veamos... solo queda un pequeño trámite...

- _Vaya, no esperaba que esto acabara así. ¿Ahora voy a ser alcaldesa? ¡Si yo no tengo idea de ser alcaldesa! ¡En que buen momento elegí independizarme! Pero, parece que necesitan ayuda y el legítimo alcalde o alcaldesa no parece que vaya a venir por ahora. Quizá podría ejercer el puesto hasta que aparezca_ \- pensaba la niña, hasta que el grito de Canela la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡Menuda faena!- exclamaba- ¡Que cabeza la mía! ¡¿Cómo puedo haber pasado por alto algo tan importante?!

\- ¿Qué, qué ocurre?- quiso saber Kyra al ver la preocupación del animal.

\- Para poder empadronarte en el pueblo- explicaba- ¡necesitas una dirección! Y usted, no tiene casa todavía, ¿me equivoco?- Kyra negó con la cabeza- Entonces, lo primero que hay que hacer es buscarle un buen sitio para construirle una. Siento ser tan despistada, le he hecho venir al ayuntamiento para nada...

\- No se preocupe- Kyra apoyó su mano en el hombro de Canela, animándola.

\- Bueno... si cruza las vías del tren llegará a la zona comercial. Allí encontrará la Inmobiliaria Nook. Use el mapa si no sabe adónde ir- indicaba- Iría con usted, pero tengo mucho papeleo aquí.

\- Tranquila, me las apañaré- sonreía Kyra.

\- Mientras iré preparando todo para empadronarla. Venga luego, cuando ya tenga casa.

\- Así haré. ¡Hasta luego, Canela!- se despidió, dejando allí a la caniche, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Salió del edificio y respiró aire fresco. Se quedó allí durante varios minutos, mirando el cielo y pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

\- _Ay, ¿qué voy a hacer? Sé que he dicho que les ayudaría, pero... sinceramente creo que no estoy a la altura... En fin, nada puede hacerse y aunque no quiera ser alcaldesa, he de estar registrada en el censo como habitante de este pueblo y para ello necesito una casa. Así que, ¡vamos para allá!_

E inició el paso hacía la zona comercial, pasando por la plaza dónde había un parterre, sin nada plantado. Caminó por el pueblo, de nuevo, mirando el paraje.

\- _Solo árboles y flores_ \- pensaba mientras tanto- _Quizá un caminito no vendría nada mal... en serio, ¿ya estoy pensando en hacer reformas?_

Llegó a las vías del tren, las cruzó y subió las escaleras. Entonces pudo ver la denominada zona comercial: una calle principal compuesta por tres establecimientos a la derecha, el más alejado, más grande que los otros y dos espacios vacíos y por otros cinco establecimientos más a la izquierda, solo dos de ellos en funcionamiento.

Kyra leyó cada uno de los carteles, comenzando desde la derecha hasta llegar al último de ellos y al buscado: Inmobiliaria Nook. La chica cogió el pomo y tiró de la puerta, para después entrar adentro.

El interior estaba decorado por un suelo de mármol color crema y paredes blancas y habían expuestos varios artículos de decoración. En el centro de la sala, se encontraba un mapache vestido con una camisa blanca, chaleco verde y pantalones vaqueros. Al ver a la recién llegada se dirigió a ella.

\- ¡Ah, hola, hola! ¡Bienvenida!- exclamó, sonriéndole- Usted debe ser la nueva alcaldesa, ¿a qué si?

\- Esto... _Recuerda, ahora eres la alcaldesa._ Sí, así es.

\- Sí, sí. Canela me avisó de que vendría- continuó hablando- ¡Tengo el placer y el orgullo de darle la bienvenida a Osset de parte de la Cámara de Comercio!

\- Ah... pues gracias- dijo Kyra, tímidamente- En fin, venía porque...

\- Quiere construirse una casa ¿sí?- cortó el mapache. Ella asintió, un poco molesta por la interrupción- ¡Pues está en el sitio adecuado! Puedo construirle una casa en el lugar que elija del pueblo.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!- exclamó ella- ¡¿En el que yo quiera?!

\- Así es- afirmó- Y dime, ¿ha elegido un sitio donde quiere vivir?

Kyra pensó durante varios segundos. No tenía pensado que ella podría elegir el lugar exacto donde constuir su casa. Pero por el camino había estado observando y, sin duda, había un lugar en el que ella deseaba instalar su casa.

\- ¡Sí, ya lo tengo!- exclamó.

\- ¡Entonces va a ser coser y cantar!- exclamó el mapache ante la respuesta afirmativa de la muchacha- Lléveme al sitio donde quiere que le construya la casa, Kyra.

Salieron de la inmobiliaria y caminaron por el pueblo, por el mismo camino que la chica había tomado para ir al establecimiento. Pero antes de llegar al ayuntamiento se detuvieron, justo al borde de un alcantilado que daba a la playa, dividida en dos por una cascada.

\- Entonces, ¿le gustaría construir su casa en este sitio?- Kyra asintió sonriente- Mmm... - el mapache se puso pensativo, cosa que asustó a la joven- Quizá, un poco más hacía atrás y hacía la izquierda... sí, sí. ¡Aquí hay espacio de sobra para construir una casa!

\- ¡Qué alegría!

\- Y tiene muy cerca una cascada- añadió- Dicen que su sonido puede llegar a relajar inclusó al más feroz oso. Eso si, tendré que quitar todos los árboles, flores y objetos enterrados que hay en medio para construirla. Si eso no le parece mal me pondré manos a la obra enseguida.

\- No, puede trabajar libremente.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Buena elección!- exclamó el animal- Construir su casa llevará su tiempo. A si que, por ahora...

Y sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón un disco de color amarillo, atado con un hilo. Él lo desató y en un instante una tienda de campaña y del mismo color apareció y fue colocada en el espacio delimitado.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!- chilló Kyra, perplejísima.

\- No puedo dejarle dormir a la intemperie, ¿verdad? Así que le prestaré esta tienda hasta que su casa este terminada. ¡Hasta he puesto un buzón, para que pueda recibir cartas! No hay muchas tiendas de campaña que tengan estos lujos ¿verdad? ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

\- Esto... - por la frente de la chica, caía una gota de sudor.

\- Bien, a ver... incluyendo el precio del terreno, materiales, costes de construcción...

\- Espere, espere, ¿qué está...

\- Uf, me temo que son muchos números para calcularlos ahora mismo. Luego lo haré. Bueno, supongo que seguirá ocupada con la mudanza y todo eso. Cuando tenga un huequecito, pásese por la tienda a recoger la factura, ¿si?

\- Bueno, yo...

\- En fin, ya es hora de que vuelva a la tienda. Tengo otros clientes que atender- seguía hablando, sin dejar a la chica expresarse- Por cierto, Kyra. Supongo que irá al ayuntamiento enseguida, ¿si? Ahora que ya tiene casa, debe comunicárselo a Canela para que pueda empadronarla.

\- Cla-claro, pero...

\- Voy a calcular los costes de su casa mientras tanto, así que pásese luego por la tienda, ¿si? ¡Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted! ¡Sí, sí!

Y se marchó, dejando a Kyra con las palabras en la boca.

\- Pe-pero... ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!- exclamó- ¡Si no tengo para pagarle! En fin... poco puedo hacer. Será mejor que vaya a hablar con... ¿Canela, se llamaba? Si, creo que era así.

No tardó en llegar al ayuntamiento y tampoco en ser vista por la caniche.

\- ¡Ah, alcaldesa Kyra! ¡Hola otra vez!- saludó, muy contenta- Dígame, ¿ha encontrado ya el lugar ideal donde construir su casa?- Kyra asintió- ¡Me alegro!

\- Si, y yo- contestó- Aunque de momento estoy viviendo en una tienda de campaña. Pero es temporal, hasta que me construyan la casa.

\- Uf, menos mal- suspiró- Espero que no tarden en terminarle la casa. Vivir en una tienda de campaña puede ser todo un engorro.

\- Y que lo digas... por cierto, sobre el préstamo...

\- ¿Préstamo?- dijo confusa Canela- ¡Ah, el de la casa! No se preocupe.

\- Entonces, ¿el ayuntamiento se encargará?- preguntó ilusionada.

\- No, pero no ha de que preocuparse. Ya verá, cuando hable con el señor Nook sabrá porque se lo digo. Lo bueno es que ahora puedo empadronarla- siguió con los asuntos administrativos- Para terminar con el papeleo solo me falta un detalle. ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

\- Nací el tres de Marzo- contestó Kyra.

\- Bien... ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Aquí tiene!- extendió a la joven un carnet- Este es su Documento de Residente del Pueblo o DRP. Certifica que vive en Osset. Todos los residentes del pueblo y de los pueblos vecinos tienen uno, incluidos los alcaldes y alcaldesas.

\- Ya veo- comentó Kyra- ¿Son siglas?

\- Si... el nombre entero es un poco largo por eso preferimos DRP. Llévelo siempre que desee viajar en el tren, sirve como ticket y así no necesita pagar para visitar otros pueblos.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Y con esto ya está... terminados los trámites de la mudanza sólo me queda pedirle una última cosa...

\- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó curiosa la joven.

\- A todos los residentes nos gustaría que participara en una ceremonia para celebrar su llegada. Se celebrará en la plaza del pueblo, aquí al lado, al igual que todo tipo de fiestas y eventos en el pueblo. Queremos que plante allí un árbol para que sea nuestro símbolo y crezca junto a nuestro pueblo.

\- ¡Ah, si!- exclamó- En el parterre que hay allí, ¿cierto?

\- Así es- afirmó- ¡Vamos!

* * *

Era el momento, según Canela, en el cual se oficializaba la alcaldía de Kyra y ella no podía estar más nerviosa. Sentía que su corazón le salía. ¿Por qué? Solo era plantar un arbolito de nada. No, no era eso. Eran las miradas de todos los vecinos. Kyra reconocía esas miradas. Ya las había visto antes. Miradas de _"Confío en ti"_ , _"Mis esperanzas y mis sueños están en tus manos"_. Y Kyra se sentía muy abrumada.

\- _¿Podré dar al pueblo lo que necesita?_ \- pensaba, pero entonces una voz la sacó a la realidad.

\- Muy bien...- era Canela, quien estaba frente a ella subida en aquel parterre y sujetando un pequeño arbolito- Aquí tiene este esqueje- Kyra lo cogió con delicadeza- Ahora, Kyra, plántelo con mucho cariño y cuidado.

Y así hizo. Se arrodilló en la tierra y depositó el esqueje en el hueco se había preparado para él. Después, con sumo cuidado, tapó los huecos restantes hasta que la planta quedo bien plantada. Entonces, todos aplaudieron. Kyra se levantó y miró a todos sorprendida.

\- ¡Felicidades Kyra! ¡Ya sois oficialmente nuestra alcaldesa!- exclamaba Canela- ¡Que esté árbol crezca fuerte y espléndido como nuestro querido pueblo! Estamos impacientes por ver en que convertirá Osset.

\- _No hay duda. Confían en mí. Yo... no puedo fallarles._

\- ¡Estupendo! Damos concluida la ceremonia. ¡Gracias a todos por asistir!

Poco a poco, todos los asistentes se marcharon a sus casas. Canela fue hacia el ayuntamiento, seguida de Kyra.

\- No es necesario que venga- dijo al ver a a joven detrás suya- Aproveche el resto del día para relajarse. Yo todavía tengo cosas que atender.

\- Gracias, pero... hay algo que quiero decir- Canela se sorprendió y puso toda su atención en la joven- Yo... ¡prometo que daré todo de mi por sacar Osset adelante!

\- Alcal... desa...- Canela no sabía que decir, solo sonrío- ¡Por supuesto, y yo la ayudaré!

\- Pero ha de saber una cosa- continuó la chica- Nada de cumpleaños- y se puso seria.

\- Como... desee...

Y así, acabó aquel primer día, el primero de la nueva vida de Kyra como alcaldesa de Osset.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _¡Y hasta aquí llegamos! Cuando tenga el nuevo capítulo lo subiré. Por cierto, lo de Fran. En serio, lo estuve pensando. Cuando tu llegas, ninguna de las opciones que te dejan elegir la primera vez que hablas con Canela te deja afirmar por ti mismo que ibas a ser la alcalde. Por lo que, estaba claro que no lo ibas a ser. Y si, según Canela, el alcalde iba en el tren en el que tu ibas... solo queda Fran. Pensarlo, tiene su gracia, ¿no? En fin teorías a parte, espero que os haya gustado. Dudas o comentarios, ambos se aceptan con gusto. ¡Hasta pronto!_


	3. Cap 2: El Día de las Bromas

**Oranqua18** **:** _¡Saludos escritores/as y lectores/as de Fanfiction! Seguir jugando al Animal Crossing me hace recordar los sucesos que viví el año pasado en dicho juego. Así que aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, un poco más corto que el anterior eso sí. ¡Espero que os guste!_

 **© Animal Crossing pertenece a Nintendo. Nada es mío salvo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El Día de las Bromas.**

Los dos días siguientes a su llegada habían sido muy tranquilos. Kyra los había gastado en conocer a todos sus vecinos. Eran cinco en total: Fauna, una cierva marrón con detalles de color naranja y rojo; Amelia, una águila de plumaje rojo, blanco, negro y azul; Nenúfar, una rana de piel rosa en distintas tonalidades; Sansón, un ratón de color gris azulado oscuro; y Pirolo, un elefante de un tono anaranjado.

Además también visitó la zona comercial al completo, conociendo a Tendo y Nendo, dos mapaches gemelos encargados de la tienda o, más bien, almacén/caseta que se cae a pedazos. A Pili, Mili y Tini, las tres hermanas puercoespines, quienes llevan la tienda de ropa y accesorios. Sin embargo, Mili parecía estar distante. Al búho Sócrates, director del museo, el cual pidió expresamente ayuda a la joven para completar las colecciones que se exponían. Y por último... visitó a Nook nuevamente.

\- Aayyy... - se lamentaba Kyra, mientras caminaba hacia el ayuntamiento. Llevaba un vestido gris y una camisa blanca que había comprado en la modista hace poco y una flor roja en el pelo- ¿En serio? ¿Tan caro puede ser construir una casa? Al menos puedo pagar poco a poco. Seguramente a eso se refería Canela cuando dijo que no debía preocuparme por la factura.

Llegó al ayuntamiento y saludó a Canela, quien le devolvió el saludo para después darle una noticia que cambiaría los planes de la joven alcaldesa en ese tercer día en el pueblo.

\- ¡Ah, alcaldesa Kyra!- exclamó, cuando vio a la joven entrar en el ayuntamiento- He de comentarle algo importante.

\- De acuerdo- contestó Kyra acercándose a la caniche.

\- ¡Hoy es el día de las Bromas!- volvió a exclamar.

\- ¿Día... de las bromas, dice?- repitió.

\- ¡Así es! Hoy, los vecinos trataran de gastar bromas al resto. Y como hoy se celebra este evento, no es necesario que trabaje.

\- ¡Ah! Interesante... - a Kyra se le formó una sonrisa malvada en el rostro- Entonces, me marcho.

\- ¡No deje que le timen!- le despidió.

Salió del ayuntamiento y se estiró, respirando el aire fresco típico de los pueblos.

\- A este paso, ser alcaldesa va a ser un paseo... - decía en voz alta, estirándose triunfante.

Entonces miró hacia su derecha, en dirección a la plaza, viendo en ella a un gato de pelaje blanco que vestía un traje de bufón.

\- ¿Un nuevo vecino?- pensó Kyra- Canela no me dijo nada al respecto. Iré a hablar con él.

Se acercó con calma, sin que el animal la viese. No tardó en llegar hasta él y en cuanto lo hizo, le llamó la atención.

\- Esto... ¡Hola!- saludó Kyra.

El gato se giró, mostrando su cara a Kyra. O eso haría, si tuviera cara. La niña dio un salto atrás al ver el rostro blanco, completamente blanco y vacío del animal. Este le devolvió el saludo.

\- ¡Hola! Lo mismo es un poco tarde para preguntarte esto, pero... ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- Kyra tardó en contestar, recuperándose del shock.

\- El... día de las bromas, ¿no?- respondió.

\- ¡Exacto, el Día de las Bromas!- exclamó- ¡Hoy tomarle el pelo a la gente está bien visto!

\- No se yo...

\- Que si, que si- decía afirmando con la cabeza- Pero... entre tú y yo- y se acercó a Kyra, como si fuera a contar un secreto, pero entonces gritó- ¡en Osset solo hay bromistas del tres al cuarto!

\- ¡No grites!- riñó la chica.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- reía- ¡Qué divertido es gastar bromas! Y, ¿sabes? ¡Voy a demostrarle a todo el mundo de qué pasta están hechos los verdaderos bromistas! ¡Como que me llamo Blanca, la gata bromista!

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, Blanca, la gata bromista?- preguntó Kyra- ¿Qué estás tramando?

\- ¿Que qué estoy tramando?- repitió- Je, je, pues verás...- y volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez Kyra se alejó, cruzando los brazos y mirándole con cara de pocos amigos- ¡Me voy a disfrazar de algún habitante del pueblo y le voy a hacer una visita sorpresa!- Kyra puso cara de incredulidad- ¿Te imaginas su cara al verme? ¡Para partirse de risa, vamos!

\- ¡Ya, venga!- exclamó Kyra, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Crees que voy de farol?- preguntó el animal un tanto enfadado.

\- No- contestó- Pero me parece una broma muy absurda.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- la gata estaba completamente furioso- ¿A si? Pues espera a que comience la acción y verás, ¡incrédula! A ver a qué casa voy primero...

Y desapareció de allí, dando una voltereta sobre sí misma y dejando a la alcaldesa más sola que la una y confundida

\- ¿Qué... acaba de pasar?- se preguntó Kyra a si misma- Ha dicho que se disfrazaría de los habitantes. Puf... menuda pérdida de tiempo...

Se marchó de la plaza, con la intención de ir a la tienda de los mapaches y olvidar el encuentro que acababa de tener. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a entrar en la zona comercial, un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, deteniéndola y alarmándola. El grito provenía de casa de Fauna. Kyra corrió hacía allí y entró, sin llamar.

\- ¡Fauna!- exclamó enseguida- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Y ese grito?

Pero no dijo nada más. Se quedó en shock al ver lo que allí acontecía: dos Faunas, peleando.

\- ¿En... serio?- decía Kyra, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡¿Y tú quién eres?!- preguntaba Fauna a Fauna- Acaso eres... ¿mi gemela mala?- y se puso a temblar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la otra- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Y la cuestión aquí es quién eres tú!

Continuaron exclamándose, contando datos sobre Fauna, como su día de nacimiento, sobre su familia, sus sueños, etc.

\- ¡Ay, Kyra!- se dirigió una hacia la joven- ¡Ayúdame a resolver esto! ¡Este personaje quiere suplantar mi identidad!

\- ¡No, espera, Kyra!- habló la otra- ¡No te dejes engañar! ¡Yo soy la auténtica Fauna!

\- A ver, ¿cuál es la verdadera?- preguntó Kyra, pero ambas Faunas exclamaron a la vez "yo"- Esto...- volvieron a pelear.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?- se preguntaba una de las Faunas- ¡Ah, ya sé! Kyra, estoy segura de que tú sabrás identificar cuál de las dos es la de verdad.

\- ¿Yo?- Kyra se señaló así misma.

\- Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, Kyra- Fauna le sonrió.

\- No. Esa mirada de confianza otra vez- pensaba la joven.

\- Mira, tengo una idea- seguía diciendo Fauna, mientras la otra miraba. Sacó una toalla de su bolsillo- Dale esta toalla a la que creas que es la impostora. ¡Así haremos que se limpie la cara! Y resolveremos esto de una vez por todas, ¡seguro!

\- Espera, espera, espera... - pero Fauna no le dio tregua y le entregó la toalla. Kyra la aceptó.

\- ¡Confío en ti, Kyra!

\- Yo...

Kyra miró la toalla para después acercarse a ambas ciervas. Las miró con detenimiento, intentando descartar a una de las dos. Pero era complicado.

\- Uf... creo que... tú eres la impostora.

\- ¿Yo?- preguntó la seleccionada, la misma que le dio la toalla- ¿Crees que soy la impostora? Me siento... muy dolida,- Kyra comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión- pero si eso es lo que crees... dame la toalla- la joven le entregó la toalla y esta se frotó la cara, demostrando que era la verdadera.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- reía la otra, mostrando su rostro blanco- ¡Te engañé! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué divertido! ¡Soy la mejor! Y ahora, ¡a por mi siguiente víctima!

Y volvió a dar una voltereta sobre si misma y a desaparecer.

\- ¡Jo, Kyra!- se quejó Fauna- Y yo que creía que me conocías bien.

\- Fauna... lo siento- se disculpó la chica.

\- No pasa nada- lo dejó estar la cierva- Por cierto, ha dicho algo de siguiente víctima. Deberías ir a ver de que se trata.

\- Bien... hasta luego.

Salió de la casa, dejando a Fauna dentro. Sin embargo no se marchó de allí, se quedó mirando el cielo, pensando.

\- ¿Debería ir a ver de que se trata?- decía en voz alta- ¿Y decepcionar otra vez? ¡No gracias! Yo me marcho a ver que se vende hoy y a pasar el día en casa. ¡Y San se acabó!

Pero otro grito se escuchó por el lugar. Kyra intentó ignorarlo y caminó nuevamente hacia la zona comercial. Pero... no podía. Así que corrió hasta llegar a la casa de la nueva víctima: la casa de Amelia. Kyra se armó de valor y entró. Otra vez la misma historia: dos Amelias, hablando sobre datos de su vida y pidiendo ayuda a Kyra.

\- Otra vez- pensaba- esa confianza...

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez no decepcionó a nadie. Esta vez, acertó en su elección y le dio la toalla a la impostora.

\- ¡Si, soy una impostora!- exclamó Blanca, dando una pirueta y mostrando su verdadero aspecto- Rayos, ¿qué me ha podido delatar? ¡Si era su vivo reflejo!

\- ¡Qué alivio!- dijo Amelia entonces a la chica- ¡Eres la mejor!

\- Gra-gracias... -susurró Kyra.

\- Te he subestimado... ¡Estaba convencida de que mi disfraz funcionaría a las mil maravillas!

\- Pues parece que no fue así- añadió Amelia con una sonrisa triunfadora.

\- ¡Pero no pasa nada! ¡Borrón y cuenta nueva! Mi próximo disfraz será una pasada, ¡palabra! ¡A ver si me descubres!- y se esfumó.

\- Gracias, Kyra- se dirigió la águila a la alcaldesa- Estaba convencida de que tú nos sabrías diferenciar.

\- ¿En.. serio?- preguntó tímidamente. No podía creerlo.

\- Me alegro de que me conozcas tan bien. Mira, te voy a dar esta foto mía como agradecimiento- sacó la foto junto a un marco y se la entregó. Kyra la miró. Era Amelia y detrás había inscrito la fecha de nacimiento del ave y una frase que al parecer solía decir- Gracias por todo. No sé que habrá sido de esa gata...

\- Yo si... por desgracia- cortó Kyra, guardando la foto- Habrá ido a ver a otro vecino. A engañarlo, cono hizo contigo.

\- ¡Eso es horripilante!- exclamó- ¡Por favor, ayuda a todos los que puedas!

Kyra asintió y se despidió de Amelia mientras salía de la vivienda. De nuevo, se mantuvo allí quieta mirando el cielo.

\- No entiendo nada- pensaba- ¿Por qué esa confianza?- otro grito- ¿Cuánto va a durar esto?

Y así estuvo durante todo el día, buscando a Blanca, escuchando discusiones, entregando toallas, creando desilusiones y, solo en una ocasión más, alegrías. Hasta que el día llegó a su fin. Ya no habían más vecinos que engañar asi que Blanca concluyó en dejar de gastar bromas y pasar el resto del día paseando por el pueblo.

Kyra se encontraba en la plaza para entonces. Estaba cansada y angustiada por el día que había llevado. Miraba las dos fotos que los vecinos a los que no había decepcionado le habían dado: Amelia y Sansón. Suspiró y guardó las fotos.

\- Estúpida fiesta... - dijo en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara, por si acaso Blanca estaba cerca de allí.

Se levantó del parterre de la plaza, donde estaba sentada y donde el arbolito que había plantado hace tres días había crecido un poco. Pero entonces, el suelo comenzó a temblar y un tumulto se escuchó. Kyra miró hacia donde se escuchaba el barullo, pero lo único que veía era una masa de polvo.

\- Pero, ¿qué... - entrecerró los ojos para poder divisar mejor. Sin embargo no fue hasta que escuchó su nombre que no supo de que se trataba.

Rápidamente todos los vecinos del pueblo llegaron a la plaza y para no ser atropellada, Kyra tuvo que subirse al parterre. Allí estaban todos literalmente: Fauna, Nenúfar, Pirolo, Sansón y Amelia. Los tres primeros parecían molestos mientras que los restantes preocupados y con cara de arrepentimiento.

\- ¡Lo sentimos, Kyra!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó la joven, sorprendida y confundida- ¿Qué sentís?

\- ¡Nosotros si que lo sentimos, alcaldesa!- gritó Nenúfar entonces, confundiendo aun más a la chica- Sentimos no ser lo suficientemente aptos para tener tu amistad.

\- ¿Qué?- no entendía nada y estaba a punto de caer sobre el pequeño árbol a causa de los empujones.

\- Nenúfar, seguro hay una explicación razonable- intentaba calmar la situación Fauna- ¿verdad, Kyra?

\- Esto...

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- Pirolo comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡BASTA!- el grito de enfado y desesperación de Kyra silenció a todo el mundo, literalmente. Ningún vecino hablaba, y los bichos que estaban cerca haciendo sus respectivos ruidos se callaron. Kyra los miró, un tanto avergonzada. Pero prosiguió- A ver, desde el principio. ¿Por qué os lamentáis? Y, ¿qué es eso de no ser lo suficientemente aptos para tener mi amistad?

\- Sabemos que hoy había una criminal- comenzó a explicar Nenúfar- que iba disfrazándose de cada uno de nosotros. Y que usted- y señalo a Kyra, recalcando el "usted"- ha ido desenmascarando...

\- Pero, con nosotros tres- continuó Fauna, refiriéndose a la rana, a Pirolo y a ella misma- te confundiste. Creíste que nosotros éramos los impostores...

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- volvió a llorar Pirolo.

\- Exacto, ¿por qué?- repitió Nenúfar- ¿Por qué con nosotros te confundiste y con ellos... - y miró a Amelia y a Sansón- ...no? ¿No somos dignos de tu amistad?

\- Nenúfar, para- riñó Fauna al anfibio- Dije que seguro hay una razón. ¿Kyra?

\- Yo...

\- Lo sentimos, Kyra- habló Sansón- Estábamos tan entusiasmados que no pudimos evitar decírselo. Para nosotros... ¡es muy importante!- y comenzó a llorar- ¡Demuestra que eres colega pero de verdad!

\- Sansón... - Kyra no sabía que decir.

\- ¡Oye!- Nenúfar comenzaba a enfadarse- ¡No nos restriegues tu amistad con Kyra!

\- ¡No seas así, Nenúfar!- defendió Amelia a Sansón.

\- Kyra, ¿cuál es la razón?- seguía preguntando Fauna.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- continuaba Pirolo- Ahhh... que sueño me ha entrado.

Todos se gritaban, o preguntaban o lloraban. Era mucha presión, tanta que acabó con la calma de la alcaldesa, otra vez, pero de manera más extrema.

\- ¡AAHH! ¡FUE AL AZAR!- chilló, de tal forma, que Canela se asomó por la ventana del ayuntamiento mirando a Kyra, incrédula y temerosa. Kyra se dio cuenta de ello- Perdón, Canela- suspiró para después dirigirse a los vecinos- Mis elecciones, todas, fueron al azar. Chicos, ¡acabo de llegar a este pueblo! ¿Cómo queréis que os conozca ya? Solo han pasado tres días. Aunque con todo lo que habéis dicho de vosotros hoy, creo que ya os conozco lo suficiente- y rió, tímidamente, pues la situación no lo requería- Lo siento, Amelia, Sansón. Sé que es importante para vosotros, pero, acerté por casualidad, elegí por intuición. Y lo siento a los demás, por no tener esa intuición en vuestros casos.

Todo siguió en silencio durante un minuto. Kyra miraba al suelo, los vecinos a Kyra y entre ellos, Canela a todo el conjunto, al igual que Blanca, que se escondía tras unos árboles y los dependientes observaban a lo que fuese, preguntándose que había sido ese grito.

\- No, Kyra- habló tras ese silencio Nenúfar, ofreciendo ayuda a la chica para bajar. Esta la aceptó- discúlpanos... bueno, más bien, discúlpame por mi comportamiento. Yo he sido la que más te ha recriminado.

\- Pero, todos tenemos algo de culpa- añadió Fauna, acercándose a las dos.

\- Si... lo siento, Kyra- siguió Pirolo.

\- Chicos...

\- Y, también a nosotros- dijo Amelia.

\- ¿A vosotros?- preguntó Kyra- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, le hemos dado demasiada importancia- explicó Sansón- Te habrás sentido agobiada. ¡Como yo antes de una carrera importante!

\- Y, seguramente, obligada- incluyó Fauna- Al darte nuestra confianza, seguro no querías decepcionar a nadie.

\- Chicos... - y comenzó a reír, confundiendo a los presentes- ¡Sois los mejores!

No entendían nada, pero junto a Kyra, comenzaron a reír. Canela sonreía, entonces se dio cuenta de la espía de rostro blanco.

\- ¿No cree que su fiesta puede causar mucha enemistad?- le preguntó.

\- Es posible- respondió- Pero, ¡es divertida! En fin, ya va siendo hora de marcharse.

Y salió de su escondite para hablar con los que se encontraban en la plaza. Todos se alarmaron.

\- ¡Ey! No hay necesidad de preocuparse- dijo- Vengo a despedirme. Y, tranquila- habló a Kyra- ¡El próximo Día de las Bromas tendrás una nueva ración de trastadas mías!

\- No, por favor, no vuelvas más- se lamentó Kyra.

Y se esfumó, del todo, ya no la volvieron a ver en todo el día y tampoco en el resto del año, no hasta el próximo uno de abril, el próximo Día de las Bromas, en el cuál, Kyra no llegó a decepcionar a ninguno de sus vecinos, al menos no a los que habían permanecido en el pueblo con ella durante todo ese año.

\- No se preocupen- dijo Kyra con una sonrisa- la próxima vez, no os decepcionaré.

El día acabó de aquella manera. Fue la primera vez que la sonrisa de Kyra formó las sonrisas de sus vecinos. Pero no sería la última, pues solo habían pasado tres días. Todavía quedaban muchos más para descubrir todo lo que aquel pueblo podía ofrecerle.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Sinceramente, cuando jugué este evento la primera vez me sentía muy mal por los vecinos a los que no conseguí diferenciar. Pero claro, ¿que voy a saber, si acabo de llegar? ¡Jajajaja! Y ayer volví a jugar en este evento. Ahora tengo todas las fotos de mis vecinos, salvo la de uno... Jo :(_

 _Bueno espero que os haya gustado. ¡Hasta pronto!_


	4. Cap 3: Aprendiendo con Sansón

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! Siempre me pasa igual... comienzo una historia y me la dejo ahí abandonada. En fin, siento no haber actualizado antes, entre los exámenes finales, la selectividad y más cosas no tuve tiempo. Pero decid adiós a la tristeza que ya esta aquí la continuación._

 _¡Espero que os guste!_

 **© Animal Crossing pertenece a Nintendo. Nada es mío salvo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **maestro jedi:** Muchas gracias por comentar en los anteriores capitulos. Yo creo que si que hay mucha gente que juega pero poca que escribe fanfics de este juego. Intentaré trabajar bien los capitulos, lo malo es que quizá se hagan repetitivos. Al fin y al cabo el juego no es que de para mucha trama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Aprendiendo con Sansón**

Por aquellos entonces era primavera y eso significaba una cosa: días perfectos para salir de casa. Y aquel día no iba a ser distinto. Además con los árboles en flor era precioso pasear por el pueblo. Sin embargo, ella se encontraba encerrada en su casa. Bueno, más bien, en su tienda de campaña. Habían transcurrido varios días desde que Tom Nook le prestó aquel lugar y en ningún momento la joven se había atrevido a visitar la inmobiliaria del mapache. Al fin y al cabo ¿cómo iba a decirle que no tenía la más absoluta idea de como pagarle? Miraba el lugar vacío, sentada en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- suspiró en voz baja.

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos del exterior y al poco tiempo la entrada de la tienda se abrió dejando ver a un ratón que llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro y una red en la mano.

\- ¡Hey, Kyra!- exclamó Sansón desde afuera- ¿Qué haces ahí toda aburrida?

\- Hola Sansón- le saludó- Pensar.

\- ¿En qué?- se autoinvitó a entrar y se sentó al lado de la joven alcaldesa.

\- En cómo pagar a Tom Nook- respondió agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

\- ¡Oh si! El alquiler. ¡Que palo!- exclamó- Que bien que yo ya lo pague hace tiempo, ¡jajajaja!

\- Y, ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero?- quiso saber Kyra, viendo un rayo de esperanza.

\- ¿Qué de dónde lo saqué?- repitió- De los bichos y los peces, ¡de dónde si no!

Kyra miró perpleja al ratón mientras el reía al techo.

\- ¿Cómo que... de los bichos y los peces?- preguntó la joven si cambiar su extrañado rostro. Sansón la miró dejando de reír para después volver a hacerlo

\- ¡Qué chistosa!- exclamó- ¡No me tomes el pelo!- pero al ver que Kyra de verdad no sabía de que hablaba cambió su actitud- ¿De verdad no sabes lo que te digo?- Kyra negó con la cabeza- ¡Ja! Entonces yo te enseñaré- y se levantó de un salto- ¡Sansón-sensei! ¡Así has de llamarme a partir de ahora!

\- Dejémoslo en senpai- rebajó el puesto que se había impuesto el ratón.

\- Vale, Sansón-senpai será- y corrió a la salida- ¡Vamos, Kyra-kohai!

Kyra se levantó un poco desganada y salió de la tienda. Sin duda era un gran día. Siguió al ratón hasta que llegó a un grupo de árboles cerca de la casa del animal.

\- Espera- dijo, deteniendo el paso y a la chica- Mira, ahí- y señaló a una mariposa de color blanco con motas negras- Mira a tu sensei.

\- Senpai- rectificó Kyra.

\- ¡Lo que sea!- se acercó lentamente a la mariposa la cual se había posado en una flor que ahí había. Y en un instante, la cubrió con la red y la cogió con delicadeza, enseñándola a la alcaldesa- ¡Tadá!

\- ¡Bravo!- aplaudió Kyra sonriendo.

\- ¡Jeje! No es nada- y sonrió- Mira ahí hay otra. Ahora te toca a ti- y le dio un suave empujón.

\- Pero... yo no tengo red- reveló un tanto advergonzada.

\- ¡¿Qué no tienes red?!- exclamó Sansón perplejísimo- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Las redes se compran, Sansón y yo no tengo dinero.

\- Ah claro- rió y extendió la red a la chica- Te presto la mía entonces. Y es Sansón-senpai.

Kyra sonrió y agarró con firmeza la red. Miró al insecto que igual se había posado en una flor e hizo lo mismo que el ratón había hecho. Caminó hacia la mariposa, la cual era de color amarillo con motas negras, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bajó la red con decisión. Tapó completamente la flor pero cuando la levantó no vio nada en ella. La mariposa se había escapado y ahora volaba alrededor de Kyra. Parecía que estuviera burlándose.

\- Jo, no pude- se quejó Kyra mirando al insecto- ¡Ven aquí!

Agitaba la red hacía el bicho pero no conseguía cazarlo. Finalmente se cansó y el insecto se alejó de ella.

\- ¡Es muy difícil!- exclamó Kyra.

\- No todo se consigue a la primera- animó Sansón- yo no gané la primera carrera que corrí... espera... si lo hice. Mal ejemplo.

Kyra suspiró y miró a su amigo. Su expresión de derrota cambió a una de asombro y preocupación. Cerca del animal revoloteaba un pequeño bicho, de color amarillo y negro. Estaba apunto de posarse en Sansón y eso solo significaban dos cosas: o que quería descansar o que quería clavar su aguijón en él. Sin pensarlo dos veces Kyra volvió a sostener firmemente la herramienta, la alzó y corrió hacia su amigo, el cual se alarmó al verla hacer eso.

\- ¡Cuidado!- le exclamó al mismo momento que lanzó la red hacía el ratón. Este se apartó dejando el espacio libre y permitiendo que Kyra alcanzara y atrapara al insecto.

\- ¿Pero qué?- dijo Sansón, extrañado.

\- Había una avispa revoloteando en tu cabeza- explicó Kyra, metiendo cuidadosamente su mano en la red para sacar al insecto- Estaba a punto de picarte.

\- ¡¿Una avispa?!- gritó y se pusó a temblar. Kyra sonrió enseñando el bicho- Me salvaste, Kyra. Pero... - y observó al pequeño ser con atención- Eso es una abeja melífera.

\- ¿Cómo?- y la joven la miró- ¡Es verdad! Es una abeja- se desanimó.

\- Ey no te entristezcas- le aconsejó el ratón- Piensa que has conseguido cazar un bicho.

\- ¡Cierto!- miró de nuevo a la abeja y sonrió- Gracias, Sansón-senpai.

\- Mejor Sansón-kohai, jeje- se frotó la nariz sonriendo.

\- ¿Y ese cambio?- quería saber Kyra.

\- Bueno... nunca he cazado una abeja melífera- dijo sincera y vergonzosamente- Y tú si. A si que ahora tú eres superior, senpai.

\- Si tú lo dices- y ambos rieron.

Y continuaron el día cazando mariposas, escarabajos y abejas, acumulando todos esos insectos hasta que no quedó espacio para más.

\- Vale, tenemos los bichos- dijo Kyra- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Ahora a venderlos- exclamó Sansón, saltando en el proceso y caminando en dirección a un establecimiento que se encontraba en el mismo poblado: Reciclaje Bártulos.

Kyra siguió al amigo a través de los árboles y las flores, saludando de paso a otros vecinos, hasta llegar a su destino. Era una caseta de madera color rosa y techo azulado. Ambos entraron. El interior estaba decorado por las paredes de madera rosas y suelo marrón del mismo material. Además habían varios expositores de color azul con varios objetos. Kyra observó el lugar pues era su primera vez allí para después ver a una alpaca de color rosa vestida con un peto rojo. Estaba hablando con uno de los mapaches que llevaban la tienda de la zona comercial.

\- Tengo un radiocasete que le podría interesar- decía el mapache.

\- ¡Vale!- exclamó la alpaca- ¡Por esto puedo darte 175 bayas! O puedes intentar venderlo en el mercadillo por el precio que tú quieras. ¿Qué prefieres?

Continuaron negociando mientras Sansón y Kyra esperaban, reorganizando sus bichos.

\- La verdad- susurró el ratón para que los otros no le escuharan- También puedes venderlos en la tienda de los hermanos. Pero aquí pagan mejor, al menos en cuestión a bichos.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Kyra.

\- ¡Estupendo pues!- dijo la alpaca, para después intercambiarse los bienes- Gracias a la gente como tú odemos reciclar y restaurar muchos objetos. ¡Espero que podamos seguir contando contigo por mucho tiempo!

\- ¡Cuente con ello!- exclamó el dependiente- Pues nada, me marcho... - entonces se giró y vio a los dos amigos- ¡Ah, hola!- saludó para luego dirigirse a la joven- Nos hemos visto en otra ocasión, ¿si?

\- Claro, te visite el otro día a la tienda- le contestó- "Aunque no sé si fue él o el otro"

\- Cierto, cierto- dijo asintendoPues, no dudes en pasarte por nuestro establecimiento cuando necesites cualquier cosa.

Y se salió de la tienda. En cuanto salió, la alpaca se dirigió hacía los otros dos.

\- Siento haberos hecho esperar- dijo- ¡Bienvenidos a la tienda de reciclaje, Reciclaje Bártulos!

\- ¡Hola de nuevo, Paca!- saludó Sansón quien parecía conocer ya al animal.

\- ¡Buenas, Sansón!- después miró Kyra y se sorprendió- ¡Huy! ¿Por casualidad no serás la nueva alcaldesa?

\- Asi es- afirmó la joven, sonriente.

\- ¡Es todo un honor tenerla en nuestra humilde tienda!- exclamó. Comenzó a explicarle en que consistía su trabajo. Mientras Sansón miraba los objetos que había expuestos- Una vez explicado todo, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

\- Nos gustaría vender estos insectos- dijo Kyra enseñándolos.

\- ¡Vaya, son un montón! Vamos a ver... - miró con atención a los bichos- Por todo esto puedo darte 1920 bayas, ¿te vale?

\- ¡Cla-claro!- aceptó sorprendida por todo ese dinero.

\- ¡Gracias! Aquí estaré por si necesitas algo más.

Tras el intercambio, Sansón vendió sus bichos y ambos salieron de la caseta.

\- Gracias, Sansón- dijo Kyra al salir- Ahora podré comprarme una red y seguir ganando dinero para pagar el alquiler.

\- Sansón-kohai a tu servicio, senpai- exclamó, haciendo reír a la joven.

Tras ese suceso, Kyra salió todos los días de la tienda de campaña para reunir el dinero suficiente y pagar la hipoteca. No tardo mucho, y cuando lo consiguió fue al banco e ingreso el dinero en la cuenta del mapache para que unas horas después, este le avisara y le dijera que las obras de su casa comenzarían mañana y que debía elegir el color del tejado.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Me gusta darle más vida al juego, no sé, más realismo y protagonismo a los vecinos. Gracias por leer y ya saben. Comentarios, ideas, cosas que debería mejorar, etc en la caja de comentarios. ¡Hasta pronto!_

 _P.D. Por cierto. Lo de senpai y kohai son términos japoneses. Buscadlos en internet para más información. Lo quise poner por que es así como me llama Sansón en el juego, como mote jajaja._


	5. Cap 4: De solicitudes y proyectos

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! Bueno, aquí traigo la mayor inventada de la historia. Nada más que decir. Espero que os guste, a pesar de que no la relación con la realidad del juego es nula. Cuando leáis sabréis porqué digo esto._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_

 **© Animal Crossing pertenece a Nintendo. Nada es mío salvo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos y otras menciones**

 **maestro jedi:** Gracias a ti por continuar leyendo esta historia. Y si, tengo todas esas frutas que mencionaste. Si lo deseas envíame por mensaje privado tu código de amigo para intercambiarlas. ¿Tienes cerezas? Es la última que me falta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: De solicitudes y proyectos.**

Tras pagar la hipoteca y tener por fin ante sus ojos su pequeña pero acogedora casa, Kyra continuó cazando bichos tal y como Sansón le había enseñado. En poco tiempo adquirió una gran cantidad de bayas con las que se compró no solo muebles para llenar la casa sino también una caña de pescar para ampliar sus fuentes de financiación.

Los días avanzaban tranquilos, sin percance alguno. Canela se encargaba de todo el trabajo en el ayuntamiento de manera que a la alcaldesa no le era necesario ejercer su puesto constantemente. De hecho, apenas había entrado en el edificio desde el Día de las Bromas. Y esto le resultaba de los más curioso a Kyra. Por ello, decidió ir esa mañana a visitar a su secretaria.

Saludó a Nenúfar, ya que vivía justo al lado del lugar y entró allí. Canela se encontraba tras el mostrador, como era habitual, leyendo, ordenando y archivando documentos de diverso contenido. Estaba tan enfrascada en su tarea que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kyra había entrado y mucho menos de que estaba frente a ella.

\- Canela- le llamó un par de minutos después. Al segundo, la caniche exclamó asustada y miles de papeles volaron por la estancia.

\- ¡Alcaldesa Kyra!- dijo mientras recogía el estropicio- Disculpe, no la oí ni vi entrar.

\- Lo sé- afirmó mientras reía suavemente- Perdón, no quería asustarla.

\- No se preocupe- resto importancia al asunto, ofreciendo una gran sonrisa y dando tres golpes al mostrador con los documentos que había recogido- Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?

\- Bueno, me sorprende que siendo la alcaldesa no esté... ejerciendo, por así decirlo- reveló el motivo que la traía al mismo tiempo que entraba en la zona de atrás del ayuntamiento: su despacho; y se ponía a observar el ordenador.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó el animal confundida por las palabras de la chica- Ya enviamos la solicitud y recibimos una respuesta positiva. ¡Es oficialmente nuestra alcaldesa!

\- Lo sé, lo sé- asintió, sentándose en su sillón negro- Pero llevo ya en el pueblo una semana y lo único que he hecho es cazar y pescar, pagar la hipoteca de mi casa que por cierto me parece un robo el que tenga que pagar constantemente para conseguir una habitación más grande.

\- Si- suspiró Canela, con una sonrisa que transmitía de todo menos alegría- muchos de sus clientes se han quejado al señor Nook. Pero por mucho que hablemos con él, es un mapache de costumbres muy arraigadas. No va a cambiar después de tantos años.

\- Que se le va hacer- se rindió Kyra. Comprendía muy bien lo difícil que es hacer cambiar la forma de actuar de las personas- En fin, lo que quiero decir es que poco he hecho de alcaldesa desde que llegué.

\- Ya le dije que no es necesario que venga todos los días- repitió la caniche- Sólo cuando tenga algún asunto oficial que atender.

\- Y esos asuntos oficiales, ¿tardan mucho en llegar?- preguntó chistosamente la joven mirando fijamente al animal.

\- Por supuesto que no- rió- De hecho, en estos momentos tengo uno entre manos. Y necesitamos su visto bueno para llevarlo a cabo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- quiso saber Kyra, de manera que se levantó y se acercó al mostrador donde Canela observaba los documentos de antes.

\- Verá- comenzó a explicar- Desde que comenzó su cargo no han dejado de llegarnos peticiones para construir nuevas casas. Muchos quieren mudarse a Osset.

\- ¡Eso es genial Canela!- exclamó la alcaldesa emocionada- Cuantos más vecinos, más vivo y grande será el pueblo.

\- Si, eso es cierto- lo secundó- Sin embargo, hay un problema- Kyra dejó de sonreír al oír dicha palabra-Los recursos naturales que el pueblo ofrece no permiten el consumo de más de diez personas. Si hubieran más de diez vecinos en el pueblo este sufriría de sobreexplotación y con el tiempo acabaría seco y desolado.

\- ¡Eso es horrible!- gritó Kyra, llevándose la mano izquierda a la boca en señal de sorpresa- No podemos dejar que eso ocurra.

\- Exacto. Por esa razón no podemos admitir a más de diez vecinos en el pueblo- resumió la secretaria.

\- Vale- Kyra comenzó a hacer cuentas- Tenemos a... Sansón, Fauna, Pirolo, Nenúfar y Amelía. Cinco en total- terminó mostrando la palma de su mano.

\- Entonces podemos admitir a otros cinco más- concluyó- En cuanto usted lo desee podemos ponernos con ello.

\- Bien, ¡manos a la obra!- exclamó la joven alcaldesa.

Estuvieron horas y horas leyendo cada una de las solicitudes. Esta en consistían en el nombre del vecino o vecina que deseaba mudarse, la casa que deseaba tener y el lugar donde se construiría. Kyra y Canela se centraron sobretodo en el lugar donde se posicionarían los nuevos hogares y escogieron las solicitudes que más se adaptaban a sus gustos por mantener la armonía del pueblo. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era muy de noche. Rápidamente recogieron todo, salieron del edificio y se despidieron.

A la mañana siguiente ambas regresaron al ayuntamiento para ultimar los detalles antes de enviar las solicitudes correspondientes.

\- Bien, entonces- dijo Canela con las cinco solicitudes ganadoras- Los próximos vecinos serán...

Canela decía los nombres y Kyra asentía indicando que era correcto. No hubo problema, así que llamaron a la oficina de correos para que Carturo, el pelícano cartero, recogiera y enviara los documentos. En poco tiempo ya estaban siendo llevados a los respectivos ayuntamientos de esos nuevos vecinos.

\- ¡Que ganas de que vengan!- expresó Kyra observando a Carturo volar por el cielo en dirección desconocida- Me pregunto como serán.

\- Si- dijo Canela casi suspirando- ¡Pero que hago! Debería volver al ayuntamiento- y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando la voz de su alcaldesa la llamó.

\- ¡Canela, un momento!- exclamó- Yo... ha sido divertido trabajar por fin contigo.

\- Gra-gracias- tartamudeó con un leve sonrojo- A mi también me pareció divertido trabajar con usted, alcaldesa Kyra.

\- Tranquila Canela- sonrió tiernamente- Puedes tutearme, igual que estoy haciendo yo ahora.

\- Oh, gracias por la invitación- regresó la sonrisa- Sin embargo, creo que continuaré hablándole de usted, si no le importa.

\- Como desees, Canela- respondió- Siempre y cuando me dejes tutearte.

\- Trato hecho, alcaldesa Kyra- y estrecharon las manos.

\- Por cierto, no habrá nada más que hacer, ¿no?- preguntó indirectamente- No sé, alguna implantación de alguna orden u otra cosa parecida.

\- Pues ahora que lo menciona- Canela sonreía maliciosamente- Si que lo hay.

\- Interesante, cuénteme más.

Y tras eso, ambas entraron nuevamente al ayuntamiento y de nuevo comenzaron a trabajar, leyendo todos los archivos esta vez para traer al pueblo una incorporación material. Estaban planeando llevar a cabo un proyecto municipal y tras largas horas de decisión al fin escogieron el ganador: un puente de piedra.

\- Perfecto, alcaldesa- exclamó la caniche- Ahora solo hemos de salir en busca del sitio ideal para ponerlo.

\- Creo que tengo el sitio perfecto, Canela- admitió.

\- ¡Vamos entonces!

Recogieron lo necesario para llevar a cabo la tarea y salieron del lugar. Caminaron por el pueblo, cruzándose con varios vecinos a los cuales saludaban brevemente, pues el trabajo les requería suma atención. No tardaron en llegar al sitio elegido por la joven.

\- ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó a Canela.

\- A ver... - comenzó a observar el lugar. Estaba justo detrás de la casa de su alcaldesa pero bastante lejos para no interferir. Además no habían edificios al otro lado? Era perfecto- ¡Si, aquí está ideal! Me pregunto como quedará cuando esté acabado... - y sacó de un bolsillo un papel y del otro unas crayolas. Comenzó a dibujar y al poco rato se lo enseñó a la joven.

\- Se ve... bien- respondió ante el dibujo de un río con un puente de piedra sobre él. En realidad estaba muy logrado, solo que a Kyra le sorprendió esa reacción.

\- Perfecto, entonces coloquemos la señal de construcción- continuó hablando. Canela cogió, con la ayuda de Kyra, la señal: una serie de tablas de madera junto a un giroide. Con cautela la colocaron- Bien, este giroide se encargara de almacenar los fondos para el puente. Cualquiera puede donar, ¡incluso usted!

\- Es bueno saberlo- comentó.

\- Bien- Canela miró al cielo. Estaba atardeciendo- Se hizo tarde. Debería volver y organizar todo para mañana.

\- Si, yo debería tomarme un descanso- y se desperezó.

\- Hoy trabajó mucho, alcaldesa Kyra- mencionó la caniche sonriente- Me alegra tener a una alcaldesa tan implicada.

\- Gracias, Canela- le dijo un poco sonrojada- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- Por supuesto, hasta mañana- y se despidió.

Kyra caminó hasta su casa, que por suerte no estaba lejos. Estaba tan cansada que apenas se dio cuenta de que tenía cartas en el buzón. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que vio la pestañita del buzón levantada. Lo abrió y vio todas las cartas que tenía. Algunas eran de su madre, quien le enviaba saludos y algún que otro detalle como bayas o que ha dejado un mueble en la oficina de correos, otras de los vecinos, sobretodo Fauna y Sansón y otra muy interesante de alguien desconocido. Pero la que más le había llamado la atención era una firmada por alguien conocido por ella. Abrió rápidamente la carta y leyó con atención.

 _A mi hermanita Kyra:_

 _¿Qué tal la vida de alcaldesa? Si, me enteré de eso._ _Espero que te vaya bien y que en tu pueblo haya un hueco para mi casa. Ya tengo el lugar indicado, he hablado con ese mapache y con tu secretaria, que por cierto es muy linda. Estaré allí en unos días._

 _Nos vemos, Kage"_

Kyra se quedó perpleja y leyó repetidas veces la carta. Estaba desorientada. No entendía nada y su cabeza era un cúmulo de preguntas sin respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo que Kage va a venir? ¿Aquí? ¿A mi pueblo? Pero... ¿no se suponía que solo se podía albergar a diez vecinos? ¡Canela!- todo esto sucedía dentro de su cabeza y también fuera, pues todo lo había dicho en voz alta.

Corrió hacía el ayuntamiento con tanta prisa que ignoró los saludos de todo aquel que se

le cruzara. En cuanto llegó abrió de golpe la puerta y gritó el nombre de su secretaria. Ante esto, ella se alarmó.

\- ¿Qué sucede, alcaldesa?- quiso saber sin dejar a un lado la preocupación.

\- ¿No me dijiste que los recursos naturales del pueblo no permitían más de diez habitantes?- Canela afirmó dicha pregunta- Entonces, explícame esto, por favor- y le mostró la carta de su hermano.

\- Oh si, verá- empezó- La noche antes de enviar las solicitudes encontré la de su hermano. Así que decidí cambiarla por una de las que elegimos, y no decirle nada. ¡Sorpresa!

\- Canela... yo, no se que decir- Kyra estaba muy sorprendida por lo que su secretaria le había contado.

\- No ha de decir na...

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando?- exclamó, volviendo a asustar a la caniche- ¡Deberías haberme dicho que mi hermano iba a venir!

\- Bueno, alcaldesa... de eso se tratan las sorpresas- dijo de forma asustada ante la reacción de la chica- ¿Es qué no se lleva bien con su hermano?

\- Al contrario, me llevo extremadamente bien- contestó, sentándose en el proceso en una butaca que había cerca.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?- quiso saber Canela, mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven.

\- No hay problema- reveló- Pero es una gran sorpresa. Mi hermano y yo somos uña y carne, seguro nos lo pasamos en grande.

\- Seguro que si, alcaldesa- secundó- Siento haberle alarmado con esto.

\- Si... la sorpresa fue grande- y comenzó a reír, junto a la caniche.

\- Por cierto, lo que dijo antes. Solo diez personas por pueblo... verá me equivoqué- Kyra la miró extrañada- Solo se puede albergar a diez habitantes animales, pero a esto se le debe añadir cuatro habitantes humanos y además, con un proyecto especial se puede tener once habitantes animales. Pero aun así no es bueno que vengan tantos a la vez

\- Demasiada información, Canela- volvió a reír.- Solo una pregunta, ¿a quien intercambiaste con mi hermano?

\- Ah- exclamó ante la pregunta- Pues con un gato que se llama Félix. Pero no se preocupe. Enviaremos la respuesta afirmativa para que pueda mudarse más adelante.

Y tras ese último suceso, el día continuó para ambas. Canela en el ayuntamiento y Kyra de nuevo pescando y cazando insectos, esta vez no solo para cubrir sus gastos sino para donar a la construcción del puente. Y en pocos días, el hermano de la querida alcaldesa llegó, trayendo consigo mucho revuelo entre los vecinos y además el puente de piedra, pues fue él quien donó la cantidad sobrante para su construcción.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Y hasta aquí llegó. Perdonad, el próximo capítulo ya volverá a lo normal del juego. Pero fue esto lo que me salió y la verdad me gusta mucho como a quedado._

 _Por cierto, quiero aclarar una cosa. Los sucesos no están puestos cronológicamente. Por lo tanto lo que trate el siguiente capítulo puede que, en la realidad, haya ido antes de esto. No digo que vaya antes, pero es probable. ¿La razón? Sencilla. No recuerdo que ocurrió antes o después. Simplemente voy escribiendo y subiendo los capítulos como mejor vea que queden._

 _Eso sí, aquí haré lo posible para que parezcan que van cronológicamente. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando yo jugué no sucedieron en ese orden. Espero haberme explicado bien. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _P.D. Cualquier duda, idea o comentario, en la caja de Reviews. ¡GRACIAS!_


	6. Cap 5: Tórtimer

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! (este será por siempre mi saludo para todos los sitios *.*) En fin (cof, cof) Si, lo sé. Lo lamento :'D He tardado la vida en actualizar. No me apetece ni buscar cuando subí el último capítulo. Espero que por culpa de la espera no hayáis desistido y sigáis (al menos los pocos que lean esta historia) leyendo._

 _Tenía pensado actualizar antes. De hecho tengo muchos capítulos pensados y la mayoría son de cosas que suceden en el juego en verano (o de sucesos aleatorios también jeje) y ahora la verdad no tienen mucho sentido pues estamos entrando en otoño. Al menos yo que vivo en el hemisferio norte, vosotros no se. A lo mejor vivís en el sur y al final no lo fastidio tanto. Eso sí, esto no significa que no vaya a subirlos. Pero quizá me tarde más en terminar esta historia (tenía pensado acabarla el mismo día que la empecé pero el año que viene, pero me da a mi que no va a poder ser)_

 _Bueno, el caso. Que no he actualizado, básicamente porque no me ha dado la gana. Siento ser directa pero es así. Podría haberme puesto a escribir y no he querido y lo digo básicamente porque las tres cuartas partes de este capítulo las he escrito hoy mismo, hace unas horas. Pero, no sé. No me sentía con ganas. No tenía ideas. Y hoy al parecer mi querida "amiga" Inspiración ha querido bendecirme con su presencia._

 _En fin, después de esta larga introducción doy paso al capítulo. Después más notas. ¡Hasta luego!_

 _P.D. ¿Recordáis que dije que el siguiente capítulo, o sea, este, volvería a la normalidad del juego? JAJAJAJAJAJA... pues mentí :P pero solo un poco. Vamos, que tendrá cosas añadidas pero también inventadas (como todos los capítulos que escriba seguramente xD)_

 **© Animal Crossing pertenece a Nintendo. Nada es mío salvo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos y otras menciones**

 **maestro jedi:** Gracias, de verdad. Creía que el anterior capítulo no gustaría mucho por eso de que no tiene ninguna relación con la realidad del juego. Me alegra MUCHO que te encantara. Y espero también que este te agrade :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Tórtimer.**

Desde la llegada de Kage al pueblo, este se encontraba con más vida que nunca. No solo en los vecinos se veía este cambio, sino también en la economía. Y todo gracias al Proceso de Obtención de Bayas o POB, para abreviar, que era como denominaban los dos hermanos a cazar y pescar bichos y peces respectivamente, llenarse los bolsillos y luego vender todo ello en el Reciclaje Bártulos. Así repetidas veces, hasta conseguir una cantidad considerable de dinero o simplemente hasta el aburrimiento.

No obstante, aunque dicho proceso era una buena fuente de ingresos, las cantidades a cobrar solían ser insuficientes para pagar todos los gastos, al menos en un corto plazo de tiempo. Y de esto Kyra ya se había dado cuenta hace un par de semanas. Necesitaban algo más, algo que aumentara considerablemente los ingresos. Por suerte, ese algo no tardó en llegar y lo hizo a través de cierta caniche que trabajaba en el ayuntamiento.

\- Buenos días, alcaldesa Kyra- saludó Canela a la joven, que entraba por la puerta del edificio municipal.

\- Buenos días, Canela- respondió al saludo, acercándose al mostrador- ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Pues sí- afirmó sonriente, haciendo que la curiosidad de la chica aumentase- ¡Nuestro antiguo alcalde ha venido de visita!

\- ¿De-de verdad?- Kyra no puedo evitar tartamudear. Esa visita le había pillado por sorpresa.

\- Sí- reafirmó la secretaria- Quería comprobar que todo siguiera en orden por el pueblo. No lo había visto desde su jubilación. Vivir en una isla le está viniendo de maravilla. Lo que daría yo por vivir en un sitio así- y miró al techo, soñando sobre ello.

\- La verdad, creo que ya vivimos en una isla, Canela- dijo la joven.

\- ¿Usted cree?- Canela se encontraba sorprendida

\- Es posible- respondió alzando los hombros- Entonces, ¿el antiguo alcalde está en Osset?

\- Así es. Hasta hace unos minutos estaba aquí, pero se marchó de nuevo al muelle- se detuvó unos segundos antes de continuar, como si intentara recordar lo que iba a decir a continuación. De hecho, era eso mismo- Ah si. Y me dijo que en cuanto le viera le dijera que fuera a verle. Quiere hablar con usted.

\- ¿Conmigo?- Kyra comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa- Y, ¿sabes para qué?

\- Lo lamento, pero no me dijo nada. Para saberlo tendrá que acercarse al muelle- contestó sonriente, pero al ver la expresión de su alcaldesa, borró dicha sonrisa- ¿Le ocurre algo, alcaldesa Kyra?

\- ¿Eh?- dijo, volviendo de sus pensamientos a la realidad- Oh, no, no. No pasa nada- a medida que avanzaba la oración su voz decaía.

\- Oh, bueno- Canela no se creía mucho las palabras de la chica, pero decidió dejarlo estar- Entonces, vaya a ver que es lo que el señor Tórtimer desea.

Y eso mismo hizo. Salió del ayuntamiento, respiró profundamente y caminó hacia la cuesta que había justo al lado de su casa. Esta misma daba al muelle, el cual había estado vacío durante todos esos días que habían transcurrido. Apenas cuando llegó a la bajada, Kyra vio una silueta en el muelle. Por suerte para ella estaba de espaldas, por lo que no la había visto. La joven observó la figura durante unos minutos, para después suspirar angustiosamente.

\- Tranquila Kyra- se dijo a si misma- Solo mantente calmada y todo saldrá...

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se oyó por detrás de la chica.

Del salto que dio podría haber alcanzado la copa de un árbol y el grito que pegó se escuchó por todo el pueblo, alarmando a sus habitantes. Curiosamente, la silueta del muelle ni se inmutó. Además gracias al salto, la joven se dio la vuelta y descubrió al causante de tal suceso.

\- ¡Kage!- exclamó, pegándole levemente en el hombro- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡No seas tan sigiloso!

\- No es mi culpa- se excusó- Practico para mis clases de ninja- y comenzó a hacer movimientos característicos de esa especialidad.

\- Ya... - dijo recalcándolo- Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

\- Pues, solo ver que hacías- respondió, posando sus manos detrás de la nuca- Aunque ahora quiero saber, ¿quién es ese?- y señalo a la persona del muelle.

\- Oh... es el antiguo alcalde de Osset- le reveló tímidamente.

\- ¡Anda! ¿En serio?- exclamó sorprendido- Pues vamos a conocerle- y cogió a su hermana de la muñeca, arrastrándola a la cuesta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, espera!- con fuerza se soltó del agarre de Kage.

\- ¿Pero que te... - se detuvo al ver la expresión de Kyra. Se le notaba nerviosa, alarmada y preocupada. Y eso le hizo preocuparse a él- Oye, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Nada- contestó secamente sin dejar de sujetarse la muñeca que le había cogido su hermano.

\- No mientas- sus palabras eran frías y directas- Se nota cuando mientes- el silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos, hasta que Kage volvió a hablar- Sea lo que sea, soy tu hermano. Puedes decírmelo. Confía en mi- Kyra suspiró.

\- Yo... - respiró profundamente, cogiendo todo el aire posible y reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para hablar- Estoy... nerviosa. No conozco de nada al antiguo alcalde y él tampoco a mi. ¿Y si no le doy una buena impresión?- comenzó a soltarse, hablando más rápido- ¿Y si no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como alcaldesa? No quiero decepcionarle. No quiero... - dejó de hablar repentinamente. El chico esperó, pero al ver que no iba a decir nada más continuó él la conversación.

\- Mira, Kyra- su voz sonaba serena pero seria- No se como hiciste tu trabajo antes de que yo llegara. Pero te aseguro de que, por lo que he podido comprobar, lo estás haciendo genial y...

\- Lo dices solo para que me sienta mejor- cortó la joven, agachando la cabeza y apretando los puños.

\- Pues claro que lo digo para que te sientas mejor- esas palabras hirieron a Kyra, pero las siguientes borraron dicho dolor- Pero es la verdad. No solo has desempeñado tu papel como alcaldesa al tomar decisiones importantes. Sino que has dado ánimos a cada uno de los vecinos. Y si ese tal _"antiguo alcalde"_...

\- Señor Tórtimer, Kage- volvió a interrumpir un poco molesta- Un respeto.

\- Vale, vale- alzó los brazos en señal de rendición- Y si ese tal _"señor Tórtimer"_ \- el tono en el que lo había dicho no había cambiado nada molestando aun más a Kyra- se atreve a decir algo en contra tuya, es que está completamente ciego y no puede ver todo lo que has hecho por todos y por el pueblo.

\- Kage... - se mantuvo en silencio medio minuto. Aunque las palabras de su hermano no eran las más correctas, sintió un alivio al escucharlas- Gracias.

\- De nada- le ofreció una sonrisa de lo más sincera- Y ahora, ¡vamos! Seguro que ese señor lleva ya tiempo esperando...

\- ¡Oh no!- exclamó ahora la joven alcaldesa- ¡Hice esperar al antiguo alcalde de Osset!

\- Kyra...

\- ¡Seguro ya tiene una mala impresión de mi!

\- Hermanita, solo vamos- de nuevo agarró a Kyra por la muñeca, quien esta vez se dejo mientras decía cosas como _"Que mal he quedado"_ o _"Seguro que pide que otro cubra mi puesto"_.

\- Como te lo pida a ti, me muero- comentó suspirando al cielo.

\- ¿Debería tomarme eso como una ofensa?- se preguntó Kage.

Al minuto ya estaban tras aquella figura, la cual en ningún momento se había girado. Desde la lejanía no podía divisarse bien, pero a menos de un metro, ambos hermanos descubrieron como era realmente. Se trataba de una tortuga de edad avanzada. Vestía con una camiseta roja de estilo hawaiano y un sombrero de paja. También se sujetaba en un bastón y llevaba unas gafas redondeadas negras. Kyra y Kage se miraron entre si y estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que el chico dio un leve empujón a la alcaldesa.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?- susurró Kyra, mirando a su hermano con cierta molestia.

\- Animarte- respondió, también en susurros- Venga, dile algo.

\- ¿Qué?- exclamó pero en voz baja- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque ibas a hacerlo tú desde un principio- contestó después de golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano- Vamos, antes de que nos derritamos.

Kyra se giró nuevamente hacia la tortuga, mientras Kage se abanicaba con la mano izquierda y jalaba del cuello de su camisa con la derecha. Todavía tardó en llamar la atención de aquel animal. Seguía nerviosa, a pesar de las palabras de su hermano. Pero finalmente, se armó de valor y le tocó en la espalda o, más bien, en el caparazón.

\- Esto... disculpe- le dijo tímidamente. Ante esto, la tortuga se giró.

\- ¡Vaya, hola, granujilla!- exclamó el anciano, poniendo una mano sobre su cadera y posando- Soy Tórtimer, el antiguo alcalde de Osset.

\- E-encantada- tartamudeó y estrechó su mano con la de él en señal de saludo.

\- Así que tu eres la renacuaja que ocupa mi puesto, ¿mmm?- esa frase preocupó aún más a la pobre alcaldesa- Te llamas Kyra, ¿verdad?

\- Así es- intentó parecer de lo más calmada...

\- Estoy encantado de poder saludarte, chiquilla- … pero parece ser que no lo consiguió, y la tortuga se dio cuenta de esto- ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

\- Yo... - no podía decir nada en lo absoluto, pero no tuvo porque pues Tórtimer la ayudó, después de soltar una alegre carcajada. Se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

\- Tranquila, que no me entrometeré- comenzó a decir- Yo ya estoy jubilado. Ahora paso mis días en una isla paradisíaca.

\- Lo sé- respondió Kyra un poco más calmada- Pero... ¿cree que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo?- su hermano ya se lo había dicho y sabía que Canela y los demás opinaban lo mismo que él. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba la aprobación de su antecesor en el cargo.

\- ¿Qué si estás haciendo un buen trabajo?- repitió para luego jactarse- ¡No me hagas reír! Estás haciendo el mejor de los trabajos. Esto es lo que necesita el pueblo: un aire juvenil. Y tu lo tienes, granujilla- y se volvió a reír.

\- ¿De verdad?- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven. Todo el peso que llevaba encima se había esfumado y más aún con las siguientes palabras del ex-alcalde.

\- ¡Por supuesto, renacuaja!- su forma de hablar... hacía que Kyra lo sintiera como un abuelo. Eso le agradaba- Aunque parece que el trabajo te está dejando polvo. Administrar un pueblo no es moco de pavo, te lo digo yo... tanta responsabilidad te acaba agotando.

\- Si... y mucho- suspiró, agachando los hombros cansada.

\- Aun así, a ti te está machacando- su sonrisa ahora era torcida- Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones de vez en cuando... podrías venir a relajarte a la isla.

\- ¿Unas vacaciones?- repitió sorprendida por la invitación de Tórtimer- ¿Con todo el trabajo que tengo?

\- ¡Venga, chiquilla!- exclamó- ¡Te vendrán la mar de bien! Y podrás pasar un rato agradable con tu chico- y señaló con el bastón a Kage, quien había estado pescando durante toda esa charla.

\- ¿Eh?- dijo el chico, a la vez que oía su nombre, se giraba a mirar a la tortuga y perdía un pez- ¡No, mi presa!

\- Es mi hermano- aclaró Kyra con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente.

\- Oh, disculpa, granujilla- la chica hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de que le perdonaba- Pues, veniros algún día. Informaré al capitán y a partir de mañana, este pueblo estará en su ruta.

\- Muchas gracias- exclamó la joven alcaldesa.

Tras eso, el antiguo alcalde comenzó a explicar todo sobre la isla, un lugar paradisíaco donde, fuera la estación que fuera en el pueblo, allí siempre era verano. Un lugar donde los turistas podían relajarse, participar en tours y lo más importante y que hizo que los ojos de ambos hermanos brillaran: un lugar donde se podía pescar y cazar bichos exóticos, extraños y que solo podían conseguirse en verano. Y eso significaba una cosa: un aumento en su fuente de ingresos. Justo lo que necesitaban.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Acabo de releer mi presentación del principio. Cada vez me suelto más en mis saludos, ¿no creéis? Supongo que es por la confianza que va creciendo. Bueno, el caso. Gracias por leer. La verdad tenía pensado que en este capítulo ya fueran a la isla e hicieran cosas allí. Pero cuando fui a mirar las palabras que tenía el capítulo vi que eran unas 2000 aproximadamente... y mi cara fue de O_O_

 _Mi media está entre 1700-2100 o así, más o menos. Y a las 2000 llego en escasas ocasiones. No se porque pero siempre me gusta dejar los capítulos entre 1700-1900 y lo consigo sin intentarlo. Por eso mismo he decidido que en el siguiente *SPOILER ALERT* ¿quién activo la alarma? Vale... la confianza, en fin. Que en el siguiente capítulo si vayan a la isla. No digo nada más ;) e intentaré actualizar antes._

 _De hecho me voy a poner ahora mismo a escribir. Me ha dado xD. (En serio, soy más cruel que Rebecca Sugar... quien entiende, entiende)_

 _Bueno, nada más que decir. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Cap 6: Una isla, dos hermanos 1a parte

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos, lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! Sinceramente, no tengo mucho que decir. Creo que mejor digo todo al final de capítulo, a ver si se me ocurre algo._

 **© Animal Crossing pertenece a Nintendo. Nada es mío salvo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos y otras menciones**

 **maestro jedi:** Tu review me alegró el día y la existencia (?) Tenía miedo que la inactividad hiciera de esta una historia olvidada. Quizá lo hizo pero haré lo posible para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sobre lo que dijiste... a mi también se me han ido algunos así. Y si, es muy triste y doloroso. Te quedas con un muy mal sabor de boca y eso que es solo un juego. Supongo que les ganas un cariño especial a los vecinos. Y duele mucho cuando los que se van son tus favoritos. Yo lloré incluso una vez... En fin. Gracias por seguir ahí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Una isla. Dos hermanos.**

 ***Parte 1***

La espera se les hizo eterna a ambos hermanos. Solamente eran unas horas, pero saber que mañana podrían ir a una isla, no solo a divertirse y relajarse, si no a cazar y pescar les quitaba el sueño. No eran ambiciosos ni nada por el estilo. Pero las circunstancias lo requerían y por circunstancias quiero decir cierto mapache que les obligaba a pagar cantidades imposibles y sin sentido alguno por una casa en la que apenas se podía caminar. Por suerte, no había plazo fijo de entrega y podían tomarse el tiempo que quisieran para pagar. Aún así, los hogares de los dos se estaban quedando pequeños. La isla les venía de maravilla.

El día transcurrió. Estaban impacientes y decidieron distraerse en sus quehaceres. Y a la mañana siguiente, ambos, Kyra y Kage se prepararon para su primera visita a la isla. Ella se despertó con una energía sobrenatural. Saltó de la cama y corrió hasta el armario, que no estaba muy lejos. Como ya dije antes, la casa era diminuta. La ropa que vendían en la tienda de las Hermanas Manitas eran de la temporada de primavera. Pero, por suerte para la joven alcaldesa, un día tuvieron en venta unas prendas menos abrigadas y era el momento de estrenar dicha ropa: Una camiseta de manga corta a rayas negras y naranjas, una falda vaquera y manoletinas, ambas últimas de color negro.

Una vez vestida, se arregló el cabello, apagó la luz de su casa y salió a la calle. El día se presentaba con nubes, pero el calor era abundante. Perfecto para salir e ir a una isla paradisíaca. Afuera ya estaba Kage esperándola. Él vestía una camiseta roja, bermudas grises y zapatillas marrones. Llevaba además una chaqueta negra atada a la cadera. Su expresión denotaba molestia y esto preocupó a Kyra. Corrió hasta alcanzarle.

\- ¡Ya era hora!- le exclamó el chico cuando la tuvo delante- Mira que has tardado. Llevo esperando como diez minutos.

\- Calla- respondió secamente y cambiando repentinamente su expresión de sonrisa a seriedad.

\- ¿En serio?- entrecerró los ojos y levantó las cejas.

\- Si- la sonrisa había vuelto al rostro de la chica- ¡Anda, vamos!

Y los dos caminaron con rapidez para llegar al muelle. Aunque no estaban lejos, no querían perder ni un segundo de ese día. Cuando llegaron al puerto pudieron ver amarrado en él una barca de colores blancos y azules. Era lo suficientemente grande para albergar cinco personas y llevaba una nevera azul y una bandera con un estampado a cuadrados rojos y azules celestes y un símbolo blanco parecido a un copo de nieve. Sobre la barca se encontraba un animal que sorprendió y alarmó a los hermanos.

\- ¿Eso es... - comenzó a decir Kyra.

\- … un kappa?- terminó Kage.

\- ¡Mira lo que nos ha traído la marea! ¡Una sirenita y un grumetillo!- exclamó el propietario de aquella barca. Ambos muchachos se acercaron a él, con la guardia alta- ¿Eres tu la nueva damisela que fondea en nuestras aguas! ¡Ar!- se dirigía a la chica.

\- Eso parece- respondió la alcaldesa algo nerviosa- Mi nombre es Kyra, encantada. Y este es mi hermano, Kage- él simplemente saludó con la mano.

Dos hermanos aventureros. Eso me gusta ¡ar!- continuó diciendo- Tu fama te precede, Kyra. Y por lo que veo- su rostro no denotaba nada bueno, a los ojos de Kage- además eres toda una belleza- ahí estaba. El chico tosió y el kappa, captando el mensaje decidió cambiar el tema- A un servidor lo llaman Capitán. Es un nombre de muchos galones para este humilde lobo de mar.

\- ¡Un gusto, Capitán!- sonrió Kyra. Ya no sentía temor alguno. El animal se había ganado su confianza. ¿Muy pronto? Posiblemente, pero así fue.

\- ¿Eres tú de quien Tórtimer nos habló?- intervino Kage en la conversación, la cual se le estaba haciendo extremadamente larga, cosa innecesaria teniendo en cuenta sus intenciones.

\- ¡Así es, grumete!- contestó casi gritando- Me dedico a transportar pasajeros entre la isla y tierra firme. Así que, si alguna vez queréis levar anclas rumbo a la isla , mi bote está a vuestro servicio. ¡Ar!

\- Que tal, ¿ahora?- preguntó la muchacha sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Esperaba esa respuesta, sirenita- Kage frunció el ceño- El viaje de ida y vuelta a la isla cuesta 1000 bayas ambos, mi querida anémona de mar. ¿Levamos anclas?

\- ¿Qué te parece?- quiso saber la opinión de su hermano, el cual continuaba en su detesto interno hacia el capitán- ¿Kage?

\- ¿Qué que me parece?- repitió la pregunta a forma de pregunta, dejando a un lado sus objecciones- ¿A qué esperamos? 1000 bayas- resopló, burlándose- eso es calderilla para el maestro del POB.

\- Muy bien- siguió hablando con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro- Porque pagas tú.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Estamos listos, Capitán!- y de un saltó la alcaldesa entró al bote y se sentó- ¿A qué esperas, maestro del POB?- diciendo esto último en un tono burlesco.

\- ¿A qué esperas, maestro del POB?- repitió Kage entre dientes, mirando a su hermana con desprecio, subiendo a la barca, y pagando al capitán.

\- ¡Levamos anclas! Arrancamos el motor... ¡y tomamos el timón!- todo esto lo decía mientras aceptaba el pago del muchacho y lo guardaba en su nevera- Por cierto- ambos hermanos se giraron a él para prestarle atención- No podéis llevar todos tus efectos personales a la isla, así que os lo guardaré aquí en mi bote.

\- ¿Por qué no?- quiso saber Kage, a quien le parecía absurda esa condición.

\- No sé- respondió Capitán alzando los hombros- Tórtimer impuso esa norma- tanto Kage como Kyra se miraron entre ellos, con una expresión desconfiada- No pongáis esa cara , no pienso tirar nada por la borda.

\- Eso no ayuda, Capitán- una gota de sudor recorría la frente de la alcaldesa.

\- ¡Allá vamos!- exclamó una vez haber guardado todos los objetos que los hermanos llevaban encima- Dime... ¿os apetece escuchar una balada de marinero?

\- ¡Venga!- contestó el chico, aunque en una posición desinteresada- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Espera!- interrumpió la muchacha- ¿Por qué no mejor una balada de marinera?- Kage lo pensó detenidamente.

\- A la vuelta, escucharemos tu balada- dictó una vez habérsele ocurrido esa idea- Pero ahora, será de marinero- y sonrió triunfante.

\- Esta bien- aceptó Kyra, aunque un poco decepcionada.

\- ¡Ar!- exclamó el kappa- Me voy a aclarar la garganta. Vosotros agarraos a la proa.

Y tras toda esa charla, los tres, Capitán, Kyra y Kage dejaron Osset atrás montados en el bote. El viaje duró aproximadamente dos horas. Podría parecer largo, pero para los humanos resultó muy corto, gracias a las canciones del kappa, sus anécdotas y sus consejos. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, la isla ya era visible desde lejos y en pocos minutos, la barca ya estaba siendo amarrada en el puerto del lugar.

Tanto Kyra como Kage bajaron del transporte totalmente ilusionados. Nunca habían estado en una isla paradisíaca y querían disfrutarlo al máximo. Entraron rápidamente por la entrada, llegando a una sala, que hacía de hall. La habitación tenía las paredes y el suelo hechos de mimbre y estaba decorada con varias alfombras de diferentes tamaños y aspectos, mostradores, sillas de mimbre y flora diversa. Además, allí dentro habían tres kappas femeninos: una anciana, una adulta joven y una niña pequeña. En cuanto entraron, la segunda mencionada exclamó.

\- ¡Ah del barco!- la joven alcaldesa se acercó a ella. Su cabello era marrón, decorado con una flor roja, y llevaba un vestido naranja estampado con flores amarillas- Tú eres Kyra. Acabas de llegar en el bote de Osset, ¿no?

\- Así es- respondió la susodicha con una amplia sonrisa.

\- El señor Tórtimer me ha hablado de ti, pequeña anguilita- Kyra se preguntaba a que venían tantos motes relacionados con el mar. Con uno bastaba, pensaba- Y de su hermano- y miró al muchacho, que observaba detenidamente los objetos expuestos en el mostrador de al lado y hablaba con la kappa anciana- ¡Ar, bienvenidos a las islas!

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció la jovencita.

\- Si necesitáis cualquiera de los dos algo, estamos a vuestro servicio- continuó explicando- ¡Hala! A relajarse y disfrutar del sol, como hacemos los isleños.

Y se tomaron muy al pie de la letra ese consejo, o lo que fuera. Salieron al exterior para observar el paisaje que ante ellos se formaba: una isla llena de palmeras y árboles frutales, arbustos y flores. Muy a lo lejos se podían ver otras islas. Una vez haber contemplado todo aquello, los dos se pusieron a disfrutar del día que tenían por delante.

Por un lado Kage alquiló una caña y una red al giroide que había afuera de la choza y comenzó tanto a cazar bichos como a pescar peces. Al fin y al cabo, esa era la razón principal por la que iba a la isla: aumentar sus ingresos. Por otro, Kyra optó por tomar el sol. Siempre había querido ponerse morena y esa era la ocasión perfecta. Así que, a la vez que su hermano alquilaba las herramientas, ella lo hizo con una toalla y se tumbó en la arena, justo debajo de una palmera. Después de unos minutos, cayó dormida. Sin embargo, al poco rato y al sentir unos golpecitos en la mejilla, despertó.

\- Kage- pronunció el nombre de su hermano, somnolienta- ¿Por qué me despiertas?

\- Mira, Kyra- dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa- Mira, lo que tengo.

\- Kyra se levantó y frotó sus ojos para despejarse. Una vez hecho esto, miró a su hermano y los ojos se abrieron de par en par. Al lado del muchacho, había un tiburón, en concreto, un tiburón ballena. Y era enorme. La chica intentó hablar, pero lo único que podía hacer era tartamudear y señalar al mamífero.

\- Flipante, ¿no crees?- Kage puso sus brazos en jarras, mostrando una expresión de triunfo total- Conchita, la niña de la caseta, me ha dicho que en nuestro pueblo esta clase de bichos están muy remunerados. Genial, ¿no?

\- Si, Kage. Muy genial- pudo al fin hablar la hermana, levantándose y recogiendo la toalla- Pero, respóndeme a una cosa. ¿Dónde narices vas a guardar eso?

\- Ah, no sé- dijo, parecía no preocuparle- Tengo habilidades especiales para guardar objetos extremadamente grandes. Y tú también.

\- Lo sé- admitió- pero todavía me sorprende.

\- Bueno, ¿quieres ir a un tour?- ofreció al mismo rato que el tiburón desaparecía. Realmente, Kyra no comprendía esta habilidad que tenían, la cual habían adquirido nada más llegar al pueblo.

\- ¿Un tour?- repitió la muchacha, acompañando a su hermano hacía la caseta.

\- Si- afirmó- Es como, una especie de competición. Una actividad, un minijuego... sinceramente no se explicarlo. Marimar, la del mostrador, lo explica mejor. Pero dan monedas que puedes cambiar por los objetos de la cabaña.

\- Vaya, si que te has documentado bien en el poco rato que he dormido- esto último lo dijo con un tono despectivo a lo que Kage solo sonrió y continuó su camino.

Devolvieron todo lo que habían alquilado al giroide y entraron a la choza. Allí, Marimar explicó a la joven alcaldesa de que trataban los tours: eran una especie de competiciones de gran diversidad que se celebraban en las islas. A Kyra le pareció interesante y entretenido así que aceptó el reto y después de varias discusiones y juegos al azar con su hermano para decidir quien escogía el tour, ella misma eligió aquel que más le llamaba la atención: Jardinería, Nivel Difícil.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Lo sé. Otra vez lo dejé a mitad. De ahí lo de primera parte. Podría considerarse... un especial. Un arco. ¿De cuantas partes? Ni idea, las que me den en total. Una vez más quería hacerlo todo en un solo capítulo. Peeeero... las palabras... últimamente escribo mucho y enseguida llego a mi media. Y... bueno no sé que más decir. Cualquier cosa que opinéis, en la caja de Reviews. Y... bueno... invitaría a todo aquel que lea a escribir. Aunque sea un "me gusto" o un "deberías mejorar esto". Incluso un "no me gusto nada" me sirve. Aunque sea negativo, sabré que más gente lee mi historia. (Ahora todos dirán esto último y será como :( Podéis decirme esto, pero por favor, razones razonables (?))_

 _Y ya esta. ¡Nos vemos! Y trataré de subir el siguiente pronto._

 _P.D. Quizá haga a los finales de capitulo un apartado de Bloopers. Diálogos que se me ocurren pero que, obviamente, no pongo. ¿Qué opináis?_


End file.
